Una Declaración
by Anniih
Summary: Simplemente no puede concentrarse, su vista aterriza en su rostro una y otra vez, hasta que lo pilla. Rose lo pone nervioso, así no pasaría el examen. Y sus sentimientos por ella le sobrepasan. *USAxFemUK, AU*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Versión femenina de Inglaterra, la llamaré Rose. Demasiado cursi, tendrán diabetes.

**Parejas: **EstadosUnidosxFemInglaterra/AlfredxRose.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Declaración<strong>

**.**

El labio lo muerde. Se ajusta las gafas. Intenta mirar al objetivo en cuestión, pero se desvía por el otro camino, difícilmente para regresar. El palpito en su cuerpo no lo deja tranquilo, ni por milagro, ni por desear estudiar. El hecho de tener al frente a la rubia de cabello largo le arrebata la atención. Y por un instante pensó en terminar las horas de estudios en la biblioteca de la escuela, porque no puede concentrarse, no entendería nada y le iría mal en el examen de historia.

Aun así, sigue sentado sin mirar el libro ni las apuntaciones importantes de Rose para entender. Se siente estúpido. Debió pedirle a otra persona. ¿A quién? ¿Kiku? Le hablaría de la vida en Japón y cosas de otaku, nada de estudiar. Tal vez Ludwig, pero seguramente lo golpearía con una rama por cada respuesta equivocada. No tenía a nadie concuerdo dentro de su lista. Solamente la británica, que…tan bonita que es.

―Alfred, ¿no me prestas atención verdad? ―ya lo sospechaba sin enojarse. Levanta una ceja advirtiendo en tomar interés si realmente desea pasar el examen.

―Lo siento, me desconcentré. ―baja un poco la cabeza avergonzado de que se percatara de sus miradas.

Rose lo deja pasar. La paciencia la tiene. Sabía donde se estaba metiendo en darle una pequeña clase al norteamericano. No pudo decirle no. Lo vio desesperado y no tenía a quien más recurrir. Y como presidenta del centro estudiantil, era su deber ayudar al alumnado.

_Y no cualquier alumnado._

Ni mencionar la cara de perro callejero que le puso para ayudarlo. Realmente daba pena.

―Entonces, como las cruzadas querían establecer el control en las Tierras Santas… ―Rose prosigue tomando el bolígrafo. Dibuja un poco para que el menor comprenda mejor. No quiere decir que sea tonto, solo es especial, tanto donde una vez más lo pilla mirándola― Alfred, no me prestas atención. Si realmente quieres que te ayude para el examen de la próxima semana, así no conseguirás nada.

―Perdón, perdón ―se disculpa encogiéndose de hombros―. Es que…no puedo concentrarme muy bien.

La chica pestañea desentendida. Deja el bolígrafo y cruza los brazos sobre la mesa de estudio, inclinando unos centímetros la cabeza hacia el estadounidense.

― ¿Por qué no puedes concentrarte? ¿Te molesta algo? ―pregunta amable, ruborizándolo por la belleza.

―No, no es eso ―niega absolutamente, y no sabe si debe decirle o no, o inventar―. Sucede…que…

―Si tienes algún problema, cuéntamelo ―se ofrece en escucharlo, ladeando los labios―. Tal vez pueda ayudar.

Es sorprendente de lo linda que se ve ante sus azules. Queda absorto en las facciones de la joven, aquella piel blanquecina tan suave y reluciente, esa nariz respingada a la perfección, sus esmeraldas escondidos detrás de las gafas, que se pueden notar a distancia. Tan brillantes, tan hermosos. Y sus coloridos labios…

¡Despierta Alfred! No caigas en la fantasía, por lo menos aun no.

Sacude la cabeza.

―No lo creo ―tarda en contestar negando en no tener ningún tipo de problema, de cualquier tipo. Aunque, mirarla cada segundo lo pone peor―. No puedo más, esto me supera.

La británica comprende menos. ¿Por qué habla a la nada?

El joven de lentes firma la mirada.

―Es que…Rose tú…me pones nervioso. ―dice, frente a frente.

Ella comienza a entender, a percibir lo que quiere llegar a decir. Se acomoda en el asiento, se arregla la falda escolar y deja caer su rostro en su mano derecha, sobre la mesa.

―No te estoy intimidando. ―menciona algo posible de hacerle actuar así.

Alfred niega con la cabeza.

―Es que tú… ―quiere decirle, de verdad quiere. Lo anhela. Su corazón se acelera y el ambiente presente no le ayuda mucho. ¡Mucho silencio! Bueno, están en una biblioteca, ¿qué esperaba?― Demonios… ―masculla por la cobardía en no liberarse. Luego pasará el año, y al siguiente no sabe si seguirán juntos o peor aun, puede ser que ella tenga un novio.

¡No, dios no! Menos eso. Debe jugársela y no ser tímido. Un momento… ¿desde cuando es tímido? ¡Desde nunca! Oh bien…quizás con las chicas que le gustan sí. Eso es normal.

Como sea. La cuestión es enfrentar el futuro, ser correspondido, tenerla como novia, ser su esposo y vivir felices para siempre. _Forever._

Los pómulos van tomando una tonalidad más colorina. Traga con presión. Respira profundamente.

―Rose Kirkland, me gu-gu-gustas mucho. Bien, lo dije. ―empuña las manos sobre sus rodillas. Desciende la vista.

Mientras tanto, la joven europea se ajusta las gafas disimulando el rubor pegado en sus mejillas. También empieza a sentirse un tanto nerviosa. Crea un sencillo puchero y unas cuantas muecas hallando palabras.

―_You like me?_ ―quiere confirmar la respuesta de Alfred.

―Eh sí ―acierta atontado, reaccionando en contestar como adulto―. Me gustas mucho desde hace…bastante tiempo. Siempre te lo quise decir, pero…me daba nervios o no fuera correspondido.

―Es un problema ―el menor abre ambos parpados, desconcertado. La rubia se hace para atrás, cruza las piernas y los brazos. Va tocándose la sien―. No vas a poder concentrarte si te voy a colocar nervioso. ¿Qué haremos? Vaya interrupción.

Es un sabor a ironía, ¿no? Si sus palabras tienen razón, en no poder concentrarse, por ende es mejor terminar.

No es el mejor día para Jones.

―Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa ―acapara la atención―. Siento haberte perdido el tiempo.

―No he perdido el tiempo ―lo detiene con la voz antes de que se levantara del asiento. Curva una sonrisa―. Tengo la solución para continuar sin problemas ―se acaricia las hebras de su coleta izquierda. Tímida, coqueteando―. _Okay Alfred_…, tú también me gustas.

¡Wow! Vaya sorpresita golpeando la puerta. Ahora sí las cosas le están gustando. ¡Solo véanla! ¡También se enrojeció! Los dos están como tomates.

― ¿Lo dices de verdad? ―se siente ansioso, sonriendo mientras habla― ¿Desde…? Digo, ¿qué te gustó de mí?

―Bien, no puedo negar que cuando llegaste el año pasado te encontré insoportable ―va con toda la verdad, queriendo observarlo―. Muy hablador, sin hacer las cosas bien. Incluso, me dabas pena.

―Eso fue cruel… ―nunca creyó que le daría pena su heroica persona, entristeciéndose.

―Sin embargo, tuve la suerte de conocerte mejor ―la expresión cambia, afable, sintiendo el órgano en su pecho acelerar el ritmo cardiaco―. Eres un hombre muy dulce, Alfred.

―_Sweet…_

El muchacho americano repite. Nadie lo había tratado de "dulce". Todos lo trataban de idiota, tonto, imbécil, gordo, bueno para nada, futuro emperador del mal, entre otras barbaridades no tiernas. ¡Es la primera persona que le dice algo tan bonito! –a parte de su madre-.

―_And_… ¿por qué de mí? ―Rose lo hace volver a la tierra― También me dijiste que querías decírmelo, pero te ponías nervioso.

―Ah, es que…verás… ―se rasca la mejilla derecha― Al principio te hallé una chica creída, de aquellas de tener buenas calificaciones. Yo quería competir contigo, superarte y ser el mejor. Y de repente…comencé a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago ―dibuja una débil pero agradable sonrisa―. Bueno, del porque no quise decírtelo antes…tenía miedo de que me golpearas.

― ¿Perdón? ―parpadea y frunce un poco el ceño sin enojarse, solo se extraña.

―No me malentiendas ―corrige al instante sacudiendo las manos de un lado para otro―. Sucede…, como siempre te veía golpear a Francis…

―Francis es un caso especial ―explica y exhala. Recordar al francés le da nauseas―. Ya sabes como es él, y no soy la única que lo golpea. La mayoría de la tarea se la dejo a las gemelas italianas para que terminen ―obviamente, las hermanas golpeando al francés es un total espectáculo―. A ti no tendría razones para golpearte.

Que alivio. Y que estupidez pensar en eso. De repente oye una pequeña risita proveniente de la inglesa, quien lo observó durante estos segundos.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―pregunta Alfred.

―La cara tierna que colocas a veces ―cada vez el ambiente se torna más tenso para el portador del rizo, las piernas apenas las siente con esa información sobre su semblante. Kirkland carraspea la garganta―. Muy bien, continuemos.

Seguramente teniendo todos sus sentimientos declarados, no habrá problemas para la desconcentración. Ella le va explicando. Él sube y baja la mirada repetitivas veces, por lo que ahora si puede concentrarse. Aun así, ciertos objetos le hacen cambiar de idea.

La mayor menciona necesitar el marcador amarillo fosforescente. Siendo amable el norteamericano extiende la mano a tomar el objeto sobre la mesa, un poco distanciado de sus cuerpos. Llega tarde, siente la tibia mano de la joven debajo de la suya. Observa el color de las uñas, oscuras como la noche. Elegantemente pintadas. Una sensación eléctrica le recorrerle con velocidad el cuerpo, lo hace impactar.

Los dos se tensan. No saben que decir. Solo sienten su piel.

Alfred gira lentamente la cabeza hacia Rose. La mira. Lo mira. Se sueltan.

―Que tal si… ―le cuesta al joven, pero es lo mejor― ¿lo dejamos para mañana? Hoy en la noche haré un repaso para adelantar.

―Me parece adecuado. ―le da la razón. No harán mucho siguiendo en este estado de corazones flotando, brindándoles un mágico momento.

Ordenan sus útiles en sus respectivas mochilas. Casi nadie yace existente en la biblioteca, todos se van yendo a sus hogares.

Se ponen de pie.

Jones posa su mirada azul en ella, deseando tener el valor en tener una cita.

―Rose ―dice el nombre, tan bella como una rosa―. ¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Te parece salir mañana y olvidar lo del estudio? De todas formas el examen es la próxima semana. ―digamos que fue apresurado, pero ella logra entender.

― ¿Mañana? ―se ajusta el bolso en la espalda, pensando― Tengo planes de ir al concierto de _The Vibrators._ Pero, no creo que sea tan importante ―podría ir a otro concierto de ellos, si es que lo vuelven hacer―. Acepto tu cita.

_¡Genial!_ Alfred salta de la emoción alzando los brazos y sonriendo enormemente. Solo debe buscar el lugar preciso para tener la cita, y ya conociéndola un poco más, debía ser refinado y calmado. No tiene dinero para un hotel de cinco estrellas, menos contratar una serenata. Algo sencillo pero sin ruido. Uhm…bueno, en el camino de regreso a casa le irá preguntado que lugares le gustan, y al llegar a casa le pedirá ayuda a su hermano Matthew.

Saliendo de la biblioteca, ladea la cabeza por un molesto pensamiento que lo tiene mal.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―ella acierta que sí puede― ¿Tú eres…digamos…pensamiento anarquista?

―Sí. ¿Por qué? ―levanta los orbes verdes hacia él, esperando una crítica para atentarlo con sus fundamentos.

―No, nada ―esfuerza una sonrisa―. No te preocupes.

Claro, no le tome importancia, todo está perfectamente súper bien. Tendrá que guardar con siete llaves sus pensamientos capitalistas para no armar una guerra de opiniones, ahora que es el inicio de una bella relación sin todavía ser novios, mas Alfred lo sabe. Lo único que espera, es no ser llevado a esos conciertos locos.

Yendo por las calles bajo el cielo atardecido, no se han dicho ni una sola palabra. No hay necesitad de seguir conversando, o tal vez lo quieren guardar para mañana sábado. Si no se quieren hablar, por ultimo algún gesto de que todo se encuentra bien.

Alfred la mira de reojo una y otra vez. Piensa y piensa en hacerlo o no. Sus dedos se mueven en alcanzar las delicadas manos femeninas, pero se arrepiente. Desea tomarle la mano. Se acerca y retrocede. Duda. Tiene el valor para hacerlo, sin embargo algo lo hace actuar de esa manera. No es miedo.

Quiere alcanzarla. Se sonroja. Presiona los ojos. ¡Demonios!

Una descarga eléctrica le hace sobresaltar. Rose se le adelantó en coger en sus manos, porque al igual que él, andaba en la misma situación.

Sus manos están entrelazadas mientras caminan a casa, sabiendo que muy pronto tomaran rumbos diferentes.

No se dirigen la mirada. Admiran el paisaje sintiendo el calor viajar por sus siluetas. Bien, se sienten tontos. Tragan. Van girando con nervios sus cabezas. Ella asciende y él desciende. Una mirada, una sonrisa se regalan y sonríen.

Ahora es el momento para comenzar con las preguntas de planear la cita.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lo sé, muy cursi. Primera vez que escribo un USAxFemUK. Quise probar que tal me salía con algo cortito. Creo que no me salió tan mal como pensé, quizás escriba más pero serían cortitos. Y esto lo he repetido mil veces, NyoUK no es tsundere. Es elegante con su lado punk, por eso le añadí el concierto y el pensamiento anarquista. Ahora el problema es si que algún día llega saber los pensamientos de Alfred (xD). Te todas formas al capitalismo hay darles hasta que les duela.

**The Vibrators: **Banda británica de punk. Fueron parte de la primera ola del punk, y actualmente se encuentra activa.

Eso :)

Osjalas les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

**Review's?**


End file.
